Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes direct the hot combustion gases at a preferred angle of entry into a downstream row of blades. An engine case of an engine static structure may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS), which are typically formed of metal, that establish an outer radial flow path boundary for channeling the hot combustion gases.
International Application PCT/US2014/053424, filed Aug. 29, 2014, and published as WO2015/031764A1 (the '764 publication) discloses a ceramic matrix composite blade outer air seal segment. The disclosure of the '764 publication is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.
United States Patent Application Publication 20110219775 A1 (the '775 publication), of Jarmon, et al., published Sep. 15, 2011, discloses ceramic matrix composite materials with a sprayed hard coating. The disclosure of the '775 publication is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.